Best Friends
by Illusional.Rain
Summary: A girl Jude had long since thought had moved away is now back after 6 long years.Back then they were best friends, there wasn’t anything they didn’t know about each other. Now she’s back and not the same little girl she used to be, for starters she sure
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own 6teeen it belongs to whoever made it._

_Summery: A girl Jude had thought had long since moved away, now 6 years later she's back. Back then they were best friends, there wasn't anything they didn't know about each other. Now she's back and not the same little girl she used to be, for starters she sure doesn't look like she did when he knew her then. Best friends shouldn't feel this way about each other and it doesn't help that she's got a boyfriend. What's guy to do when they like there best friend? _

_AN: Okay I'm writing this cause of the lack of Jude stories there are and well because Jude's awesome! Also I'm sorry if they seem a little OOC, I'll try my best to keep them in character. The story will be in my own characters POV because it's easier for me. Now that's covered on with the story! Oh and please review!_

_Chapter one -Why Won't He Leave Me Alone?_

It'd almost been a two weeks since we moved back and just now I was finally getting to the mall, with unpacking in all. _I wonder where Jude is now...He probably forgot me by now I mean it has been ten years since we moved away. And if he didn't would he even recognize me now? _I had let my hair grow out so that it now reached my waist and it had bright purple streaks running through it, they really stood out against the natural black. I'm still the short girl I used to be though, I'm maybe 5'4". Somehow I managed to get a light tan, don't ask me how I don't really go swimming and junk in the summer, I'm too self-conscious. Sure I'm not fat but I don't think I'm really that skinny either no matter what people say about me. Now really the only thing that really hasn't ever changed about me was my eyes, they were a deep chocolate color, I never liked them but Jude did.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard someone yelling something at me, I was just about to start yelling back at them to shut up when something, or should I say someone ran straight into me. I let out a gasp of pain and shut my eyes tight as my back hit the hard ground. Whoever ran into me fell with me and to be precise they landed on top of me...

"Oww..." I mumbled to myself before opening my eyes to meet a familiar pair of lazy light blue ones. _Who's eyes are those? Oh well he needs to get up before he crushes me._

"Could you please get off? Possibly before my poor body gets crushed..." I asked sarcastically adding the last part. It was true though if he didn't get off soon my body might not be anything more then a pancake.

"Sorry dudette my bad," The guy said getting up off of me, he held out a hand which I took hesitantly and pulled me up off the ground.

"Whatever just don't do it again." I told him coldly before turning around and starting to walk away but didn't get far before he came skating up beside me, great just what I needed.

"Have I seen you somewhere before? By the way the name's Jude" He told me, and I momentarily stopped and stared at him in shock. This was Jude! The Jude I had been thinking of just before I got pummeled? Wow he's gotten a lot taller...but then who isn't taller then me? Oh better start walking again he's staring at me... So I did I quickly walked up to where he was standing with his skateboard.

"Vanessa, and sorry to say Jude but as lovely as it's been I've gotta go." I said to him before walking up the escalator to the next floor, not giving him a chance to say anything back. Is he still following me? I looked over my shoulder to see him bounding up the escalator holding his skateboard. If this was an anime this would've been the part where I'd sweatdrop and maybe anime fall. Why won't he give up and leave me alone! Stupid Jude, he could never "just" leave me alone either...

"What do you want now?" I asked exasperated sigh as he came up infront of me.

"Have we met somewhere before, dudette?"

"Maybe, not recently at least I just moved here. Can I go now? I've got somewhere important to be." I told him looking at my watch. Yep I'd be late for sure, David won't like that but he'll live. Jude didn't answer he was standing there looking down at me tentatively.

"Whatever Jude, see you around. By the way since you obviously don't remember I'm little Nessa Angelson." I said with a smirk before running of in the direction of the Giganto Plex(I think that's what it's called, the movie theater, I for get I haven't watched it in a while. If I'm wrong tell me) leaving a surprised Jude standing there.

He hasn't changed that much, still taller then me, the same messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He's still just as laid back as he always was. _He has gotten hotter though...NO you have a boyfriend...one whom you like a lot...or do I? _I've really got to stop second guessing myself.

_AN: Well there it is the first chapter of my story, please review and tell me if you like it. It's something like 5 here so I've gotta go I'll update soon. By the way sorry for making it so short but the next one should be longer, hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nope sorry I don't own 6teen._

_Summery: A girl Jude had thought had long since moved away, now six years later she's back. Back then they were best friends, there wasn't anything they didn't know about each other. Now she's back and not the same little girl she used to be, for starters she sure doesn't look like she did when he knew her then. Best friends shouldn't feel this way about each other and it doesn't help that she's got a boyfriend. What's guy to do when they like their best friend? _

_AN: Sorry for taking so long! Well here's chapter 2 I hope you like it, I'm sorry if it's not as long as I hoped it would be but it's late and I want to go to bed soon. So yeah hopefully I can make the next one soon._

_R&R_

_Chapter 2 - We Meet Again_!

I arrived at the theater(I'm going to call it that for now since I can't remember the name for it)late, as suspected. David's going to have a heart attack that is if he hasn't already. Oh well. Now where is he? How hard is to find a guy whose hair is even messier then Jude's? OH! There he is, back turned toward me and standing by the concession. I walked slowly over taking my time, making myself later then I already was which was about ten minutes now. I was almost there when he turned around and glared at me, I only rolled my eyes at that. When will he learn that doesn't bother me anymore?

"You're late." He told me flatly.

"No duh, I ran into an old friend. So what movie are we seeing?"

"King Kong."

"Oh, okay. Let's go get seats then." I said walking of in the direction of the theater.

"Um, Nessa it's the other way . . . " He told me with an amused smile.

"Oh . . . hehe . . . I knew that! I was just making sure you were paying attention!"I faltered and spun around and starting walking in the way he was pointing.

"Right, whatever you say Nessa." David sighed before following me in the direction, he handed the girl our tickets and we walked into the theater to find good seats. David of course wanted to seat right at the top . . . too many stairs for me, I usually just sit at the bottom because it's the closest and easiest to get to.

"So who'd you run into?" David asked me curiously.

"Huh? Oh, Jude." I muttered quietly not really paying attention, this large group of teens about the same age as me had just walked in. They looked very familiar . . . wait that's Jude . . . what's he doing here! Great, is he stalking me now? Just what I needed to make my day complete. Don't get me wrong. I don't mind seeing him but maybe under different circumstances . . . when David isn't around perhaps? Hey! Jonsey, Wyatt, Nikki and Jen are with him! Oh and some other blonde chick that I don't know. What if she's Jude's girlfriend!

"Nessa . . . Nessa! The movie starting just so you know." David whispered in my ear while poking my side gently, making me jump slightly.

"Oh thanks." I whispered back and shifted my gaze up to the large screen before me.

I sat there quietly watching the movie until somehow around the middle of the movie my gaze wandered down to a few rows below us. To a certain messy blonde who's almost always wearing a toque. It's a wonder he, I mean them, well they, didn't notice me though we_ are_ at the top. Why did he have to pick the top of all places? _Oooo Jude's getting up I think it's time to go a bathroom break_ I thought with a mischievous smile and got up.

"Davie I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He said not taking his eyes off the screen. You think he would seeing as how I AM his girlfriend but whatever.

"SHIT!" I yelled as missed a step and tumbled down the rest of the remaining stairs. I HATE them. The little lights on them make me trip every time. People glared at me as I sheepishly got up from my heap on the ground, blushing I said sorry and rushed out of the room. I can't believe that happened to me! Well I sorta can but that's not the point! At least Jude wasn't there to see . . . but everyone else did maybe they didn't recognize me. I was jolted out of my little riviere when I ran into someone, what the hell is it! National run into people day? I looked up to see who the lucky person was, surprise surprise it was Jude!

"We meet again Jude! Remember me? The chick you ran into earlier?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nessa!" Jude said before pulling me into a bone crushing hug, something rarely ever did.

"Heya, Jude I know you missed me but breathing is . . . becoming an . . . issue!" I told him stated in between breaths, really it was.

"Sorry, dudette. Why didn't you call?" He questioned letting me go. I took a huge breath before speaking again.

"Jude, I would've but we just moved back about two weeks ago and I've been very busy. Besides your seeing me now aren't you?" I asked him with a sly smile.

"You've got a point there."

"So Jude how have things been without me? Have a girlfriend yet?"

"Eh good but they're gonna get better now that you're here. I had one but I puked in mouth." Jude told me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Eww, harsh. How'd you manage that?" I inquired not quite sure how he could not know he was going throw up in some chick's mouth.

"I'm not sure but I think it was something I ate."

"Of course it was! But how could you not know you going to throw up?"

"I did, I tried to hold it back..."

"Jude, you don't try to kiss someone if know your going to throw up because that's just well wrong and nasty." I chided with my nose scrunched up at the thought, if David even tried that with me he would be 6 feet under before he could even think about saying "The Nightmare Before Christmas." Jude just looked sheepishly away from me.

"Vanessa?" Someone asked, I turned around with a confused look to see who had called me only to see . . .

_AN: Well hoped you liked it! I think it's longer, I'm not sure but whatever. Next one will be out soon so keep an eye out for it. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own it._

_Chapter 3 - Welcome Backs_

I turned around to see, Nikki, Jen, Wyatt, Jonesy and that new girl standing their staring at us with shocked faces. I guess the movies done. Hmm didn't think we were gone that long . . . Oh wells. Wait! Movie done equals David finally noticing that I'm gone.

"Nikki?" I asked uncertainly. She sure had changed, well she's still about half an inch taller then me and that's pitiful, but other then that. Her hairs purple! Maybe not as bright as my streaks but its still purple and she's got her nose and eyebrow pierced! I'd thought of that but then I realized that they would have annoyed me to death cause I'd always see them, so I just got my belly button pierced. Also you don't notice it along with a heartagram tattoo I had at the base of my back, it looked just like Bam Margera's when it was all done, it even went down like his. And trust me when it cost a fortune when it was finally done, not to mention it hurt like hell but to be truthful I think it was worth the pain.

I think they were doing the same with me . . . they all seemed to be looking me up and down like one of those mannequins in the store windows. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard someone yell at me again. I turned my head, agitated that someone interrupted my important thoughts. I saw David walking up with a slightly miffed expression on his face which caused me to smirk. I loved annoying him, it's just too fun and easy.

"Davie, chill it's not the end of the world. I was thirsty so I decided to go and get myself a drink and I ran into Jude." I explained to him with a smile.

"Oh . . . so which one is Jude again?" David asked me raising an eyebrow at me.

"David meet Jude my bestest friend in the whole world, oh and can't forget the rest . . . that's Nikki, Jen, Wyatt and Jonesy and . . . I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?" I said uncertainly to the blonde one who was standing beside Jen.

"Oh sorry I'm Katelyn." She told me apologetically.

"Well nice to meet you Katelyn, I'm Vanessa in case you didn't know." I replied shaking her hand.

"Nessa . . . " David said with a sigh.

"OH YEAH I'm supposed to be introducing you guys, well David meet Jude, Katelyn, Nikki, Jonesy, Jen and Wyatt. Guys meet David my boyfriend." I told them cheerfully with a smile.

"Nice meetin you dude," Jude said sticking his hand out for David to shake. Jude's eye is twitching! It only twitches when something is bothering him.

"Yeah same," David answered with a lazy smile. After that a chorus of hello's and nice to meet you's went on.

"Sorry to cut things short but I've gotta go Nessa, I'll be late for work. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Hope we can hang sometime." David said bending down and giving me a quick kiss on the lips before rushing off. They all watched him until he turned a corner and was out of site.

"So spill, girl! Where'd you two meet! How'd you find someone so HOT?" Jen exploded running over to me and giving me a hug.

"Whoa, no hello's? Just a where'd you find him?" I asked with a sly smile.

"You know what I mean," Jen replied.

"How about we talk about this later when they aren't around?" I gestured to the guys who were huddled together talking about who knows what.

"They won't mind." Katelyn said nodding to herself . . . well maybe not herself but yeah . . .

"Or how about we just not talk about it?" Nikki asked with a sarcastic voice.

"It's fine. I don't mind, Nikki. Just how about we ditch them and all get to know each other again? I'm sure there's lots that happened while I was gone."

"Sure they won't notice for at least another few minutes." Nikki stated and Jen and Katelyn nodded in agreement, I only smirked and ran off in the direction of the food court with them running after me.

A few minutes later along with a tripping and falling down an escalator, what is with me and stairs! They're out to get me. I tell you! It's a conspiracy against me. Stair kind is conspiring against me! What have I ever done to hurt them?

NOTHING! But now getting onto more important thing's like there's a giant lemon in the mall! When did that get in here it wasn't here before. I'll have to ask.

"So . . . when did they put the giant lemon in here?"

"Just after you left, about a year." Nikki told me nonchalantly.

"Oh well . . . so anyone other then me have a boyfriend?" I asked with raised eyebrows, and they all looked at one another, don't tell me they seriously don't. I thought Nikki and Jonesy would've been together by now.

"Um . . . no we don't . . . " Jen told me with a shaky smile.

"Well I can fix that! But that's besides the point Nikki how come you and Jonesy aren't going out? I was sure you would've been by now! You've liked him for like well ever!" I exclaimed and Nikki's face went red and she started looking around frantically to see if he was around making me laugh.

"What are you talking about! I don't like him!" She stated slamming her hands onto the table top. I only smiled knowingly and nodded my head.

"Whatever you say Nik . . . whatever you say. So what'd I miss while I was gone?"

"Well for the first year you were gone all Jude did was mope around-" Jen started to say but was interrupted by me.

"Really! I told him not to do that! I made him promise he wouldn't be sad I was leaving . . . " I said trailing off and Jen started talking again.

"Yeah but he started getting better the next year. Wyatt got panted and Um much other then that happened . . . oh and he had a girlfriend but she dumped him . . . " Jen said trailing off.

"Well where do you work?" I asked them enthusiastically.

"The Penalty Box."

"The Lemon"

"Khaki Barn." Each one of stated, I cringed slightly when Nikki said that she worked at the Khaki Barn. They had one of those back where I used to live. The girls there all dressed the same it was like attack of the pod people, not to mention everyone at my old school used to buy clothes from there so they all looked the same. There were a few people who stood out and I solute you!

"Do you work anyplace yet?" Katelyn asked me curiously and I shook my head in reply.

"You should apply soon or you might not get a job." Jen suggested.

"I'm supposed to be going for an interview tomorrow before I meet David, it's at one of the pet stores."

"Really?" Katelyn inquired.

"Yeah I love animals and if I don't get that job it's onto Hottopic and if I don't get that job I'm going to try working at one of the book stores." I informed them thinking about it, I really hoped I got the job tomorrow.

"Oh, so how'd you meet David?" Katelyn asked me leaning over the table to get closer.

"A funny story really . . . I decided it would be a good idea to go rollerblading while walking my dogs. They pull so it wasn't quite as good as idea as I thought it would be. They saw this stupid squirrel and thought it would be fun to chase after it. I let go but not soon enough, naturally I'm not very good at any kind of sport- of any kind. But to make matters worse too, I was on a hill and there was turn at the bottom . . . lucky me David was there and I plowed right into him. And you can see how it all worked out." I told them remembering our not so nice meeting. Not how you expect to meet a guy . . . but I guess it works.

"Aw so he caught you?" Katelyn asked with sparkly eyes.

"No not quite."

"You're soo lucky. Finding guy that HOT and nice!" Jen said with a sigh which made me chuckle.

"Yeah I know he's nice-" I started but was cut off by someone coughing. I looked up and saw Jude standing over me with a lazy smile on his face looking down at me. Beside him stood a miffed Jonesy and Wyatt.

"Hehe . . . fancy meeting you here . . . "I said nervously.

"Do you know how long it took us to find you!" Jonesy exclaimed and I only looked at him raising my eyebrows skeptically.

"You didn't have to look." I stated to them.

"But we wanted to welcome our friend back." Wyatt told me with a smile which I gladly returned.

"Aw so sweet Wyatt, you always were the nice one. How about I just give you hugs and say we're even?" I asked standing up with a small smile. They looked at one another then at the girls then back at me nodding their heads quickly. I chuckled and stood up on my tippy toes giving Jonesy a friendly hug, okay so he had to bend down a little but I still gave him a hug! It's not my fault I'm short. I moved onto Wyatt giving him a similar hug only this time he didn't really have to bend down that much though we did hold it a bit longer then Jonesy's. Lastly Jude who had a large smile on his face when I let go of Wyatt and moved onto him. I smiled and hugged him tightly and he returned it wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him.

"Okay Jude . . . breathing becoming . . . an issue . . . too much love!" I exclaimed in between breaths. Jude smiled and let me go.

"It's good to have you back, Nessa." Wyatt announced happily putting his arm around me. I smiled warmly before replying.

"It's nice to be back."

_**AN: Well there it is. I know I keep taking so long to update my story. Thank you so much for taking the time to review my story! They're always appreciate and adored. Chapter 4 should be out in two days, okay? Well laters my readers hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I hope it was long enough for you this time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I totally forgot about it and when I remembered it I was busy and tried to not forget to do it later. I also had a bit of writers block . . . Even though you probably don't care all too much and just want me to get on with writing the story . . . _

_SO HERE I GO!_

_Chapter 4 -Um . . . well hey . . . this is a bit awkward._

So here I am sitting in Jude's car with him as he drives me home since I myself don't have a licence. Apparently you're not supposed to run over more than 95 of the orange cones or any of them for that matter. But hey it's not my fault they can't move cause I'm sure they would if I they were living breathing things they would and until they are I won't be aloud to pass the test. Wonderful, no? Anyway getting back to the topic at hand, me in a car alone with Jude. Normally it would've been David who drives me home but well he's at work. It's really quiet . . . not the good kind of comfortable silence but the awkward, don't-know-what-to-say-cause-I'm-afraid-I-might-say-something-wrong kind. Someone NEEDS to break it before I go insane. I looked over expectantly at Jude but he was too _focused_ on the road, more like choosing to ignore me. Well if he's going to be like that then well I guess I'll have to take matter into my own hands. So taking a "big" step I opened my mouth to say something but Jude reached over and turned on the radio.

Not a good idea, we nearly died from the song. Whoever was in here last had it blasted on a crap station . . . which was now playing Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul."

"TURN IT OFF!" I screeched and abruptly turned it off leaving us in silence again. Accept this time it was a horrified silence.

"Well . . . that was surprising. Something I hope never to repeat. Never. EVER." I told Jude shivering a bit at the thought of having to. ((By the way really no offence to those who like his music it's just really not for me and I can't imagine making my character bear through such things.))

"Want to know something, dudette?" Jude asked with a lazy smile and I nodded in reply.

"You're the first girl I've met who doesn't like him."

"Wow, really I thought Nikki would've at least. I can't stand Dog Toy either."

"Really! Awesome!"

"Rad! Jude, there's my building. I'd invite you up but you probably have to be getting home yourself. By the way thanks for the ride. Laters, dude." I was about to get out of the car when grabbed my hand making me stop and turn to face him, confused.

"What's up Jude?"

"Uh, nothing Laters." Jude said letting go, I shrugged and got out. When I got to the door I turned around and blew him a kiss jokingly with a playful smirk before unlocking the door and walking in the building. What fun it is to bother Jude. I pressed the up button to the elevator and waited for it semi-patiently. Okay so I was continuously pressing the button hopping, it would come down faster.

Really who was the wise one to make the complex 12 floors? Not to mention why did my mom have to buy one on the twelfth floor too? Why not the first or second or maybe even third, but _why _did it have to be the damn twelfth floor? Of all's the floors she had to pick from she picked that one. She knows I've got the attention span of a 5-year-old on a sugar high. My thought train moves so fast that even I can't comprehend what I'm thinking.

"FINALLY!" I said getting into it and pressing the button. Ew, elevator music. You know I've been told I complain lots. I might but at least there's a good reason behind each time I do. Take right now for an example, really why does elevator music have to be crappy? Hasn't anyone ever heard of "From First to Last" or "Fall Out Boy," really what is this world coming, too? Making people go through such a hor- oh hey here's my stop! That's the fastest it's ever gone for me.

I walked down the hall to my hall counting the numbers off on the doors until I reached my own, 1216. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Sliding in, I shut the door quietly I yelled I'm home. I know I probably won't get an answer but whatever. I was wrong. My little white ferret came bolting toward me from around the corner. Somehow he managed to get onto my shoulders and wrap himself around my neck, how I do not now. Laughing at him I pulled him off my neck and hugged him happily. One person, wait animal I can always count on to greet me at the door when I get home.

"So what'd yah get into today while I was gone, Draco?" I asked him holding him up so that I could look him in the face. Yes I named him Draco, he's so cute I couldn't help it. Draco only looked away from me and tried to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Draco . . . you better not have stolen any of my earrings again." With that he jumped out my hands and ran off to my bedroom to hide. Probably under my dresser again . . . I better follow him and make sure he did take anything. Striding down the hall to my room I pushed the door open and looked around to make sure nothing was missing. Nothing was-

"Wait! Where's my Nightmare Before Christmas earrings! Those ones were my favorites!" I said freaking out, and I frantically started looking around for them. How could this be! Those ones were my favorites.

"DRACO YOU LITTLE FREAK COME OUT AND GIVE ME MY EARRINGS BACK!" I shouted standing up and glaring icily around the room hoping that'd somehow it'd make the little freak come out with my earrings.

After a half an hour of searching for him I gave up, he'd successfully hid himself and my earrings somewhere. I know I won't find him unless he wants me too, he's too good at this sometimes I guess I'll wait till tomorrow and then continue my search. I changed into a pair of purple knee length shorts and a white tank top then plopped down onto my comfy bed. Rolling over I looked at the time, 11:00 already? But I just got home like an hour . . . well okay that was awhile ago but I'm sure I wasn't out that long, eh I'll think about it tomorrow too lazy to now. Now off dreamland I go . . .

I slowly opened my eyes only to find that something white, fat and furry was laying on my face making it rather hard to breathe. Is it just me or are things just prone to cutting off my air supply? So I sat up making Draco fall into my lap, he glared up at me before jumping off the bed and scampering off somewhere. Groaning I fell back down pulling my blanket over my head that didn't last long though before I heard the doorbell ring. I was about to get up and answer it when someone else did, I guess mom got home sometime after I fell asleep. Hmm, oh well saves me the trip of getting up and answering it myself. More sleep for me, I thought happily that thought was cut short when I heard mom yelling at me from down the hall somewhere.

"VANESSA, ARE YOU UP!"

"Great . . . NO MOM I'M JUST SLEEP TALKING."

"GET UP. YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" What? How do they know where I live? I didn't tell them and Jude didn't come upstairs with me so he wouldn't know. The only person who does is David . . .

"HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE OR I'LL SEND ONE TO GET YOU UP!" More then one is here? Who else could possibly be here other then David?

"Go ahead see if I care!" I yelled back but frantically got of my bed and almost tripping over Draco who decided to come out of his hiding place. I grabbed a pair of jeans from out of my dresser and a black "From First to Last" band tee from a box by my bed. I threw them on and flung my door open not caring that my hair probably looked something similar to Medusa's only less snaky. I ran down the hallway with Draco on my heels, only problem was when I turned the corner I ran straight into someone. I was about to fall but they somehow managed to wrap their arms around my waist and keep me from it. I looked up to see the familiar gray eyes and messy black hair that could only belong to one person, David. I smiled and hugged him tightly not noticing that there were other people watching.

"Thanks Davie!"

"Anytime, Ness, anytime." David replied letting me go and standing up straight. I looked around him to see Jude, and Jen standing their looking at me funny or at least what I thought was funny.

"Heya guys! What's up?" I asked them cheerfully.

"We came to remind you that your interviews today, in an hour!" Jen told me and I just smiled. I'm really hyper this morning for some reason, usually I'm really sluggish I can barely move.

"That's fine. I've still got an hour, no worries. David will get me there in time, right Davie?" I looked expectantly up at him and he nodded as Jen just huffed.

"So what time is anyway?" I questioned not sure, it looked to be about noon.

"Noon, you slept for half the day already. Come on we've got to go or you'll be late." Jen replied and grabbed my arm pulling me to the door.

"Dude, chill we'll get there in time. If I don't get that job, I'm sure I can find another there's plenty of places in the mall I can work at."

"I kn-"

"Nessa, angel who are your new friends?" My mom inquired walking into the hallway with a warm smile.

"Well you know David already, and you might not remember but this is Jude and Jen."

"You two look so different! Jude you're so handsome, do you have a girlfriend? Cause I kno-"

"Mom I have a boyfriend remember David?"

"Oh yes but-"

"No."

"Sorry Mrs. A but I've got no girlfriend." Jude told her breaking up the oncoming argument between us. I felt something tugging on my pant leg so looked down tunning out the conversation between Jen and my mother about some sports thing. Draco was tugging on my jeans looking up at me expectantly so I picked him up and brought him into my arms.

"Aw does wittle Draco want some attention too?" I cooed softly while gently scratching his belly. At this they stopped talking and stared at me. I looked up shifting my eyes nervously from side to side . . .

"Stop staring at me."

"You named your ferret Draco?" Jen asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes is there a problem?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Mom questioned me with a skeptical glance.

"Yeah I guess." I said putting on a pair of black converse and setting Draco down. He really needs to lose some weight soon he's going to be so fat he'll have to use a skateboard to get around. I really don't know how he can still run so fast . . .

"So coming guys?" I stood at the door waiting for them to get their shoes on. A few minutes later we were out the door and waiting for the elevator with a few other people. With a familiar ping signaling it was here the door opened and we went in. I was standing beside Jude and David was beside me with Jen on the other side and somehow after something like four stops the elevator was magically full.

I don't know how and I don't know why but I was now pressed up against the wall with my hands on Jude's chest. I don't know if the same thing happened with Jen and David, hopefully not if David saw this he'd be mad thank goodness he can't because of all the damn people. Another ping signaled and a few more people came into the elevator, whatever space was left between us is now gone. Smiling apologetically up at Jude, I spoke.

"Um . . . well hey, this is a bit awkward . . . "

"Yeah . . . "

"Sorry about it . . . "

"It's all right dudette."

"So was it boring without me around?"

"It just wasn't the same without you Nessa."

"Hey what can I say I'm the life of the party!" Jude laughed quietly at that.

" You know they really need good music in this elevator . . . "

"Yeah it sucks."

"I conquer" A ping interrupted our fruitful conversation but at least we were on the main floor. We were finally able to move. I hope David doesn't see this . . . it really isn't what it looks like! I lucked out he was already out the doors with Jen in toe. We walked out of the building and over to where David was standing beside his car, he waved at us.

"Awesome car dude!" Jude complimented staring at it . . . wantingly?

"Thanks, I customized it myself. Wait till you see the inside." I rolled my eyes and opened up the front door getting in. Guys. Sure cars are fine and dandy but there's a lot of things more interesting then them . . . maybe it's cause I don't have one. After a few more minutes of comparing cars they got in and we were off to the mall with the H.I.M's "Wing's of a Butterfly" blasting in the speakers.

_An: There you have chapter 4, really I'm not sure if this one is all that interesting but yeah anyway happily reads. Oh yeah there'll be a small Valentines intermission or whatever you call it. It'll be out sometime today. _

_R &R_


	5. Valentines Intermission

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it and probably never will.**_

_**An: Here it is like I promised the special Valentines chapter. Oh sorry if they seemed a little out of character in the last one. Here's some stuff that you should know, this takes place when the gang is little, 10 little before Vanessa moved away. It's just a short story about there last Valentines together before she does move. It has absolutely no real relevance to the story it's just a side part, a memory/flashback type thing. Also I've got no idea what a little Jude would be like, I'm just taking a ruff guess on it. So please don't get mad at me if it's bad. Also I realize that this says that it was 'published' on Feb.15 but like most normal people I had a date today with my boyfriend. I never got time to put it up till after midnight, but I did have the story done before then! So please don't be mad! Now on with the story**_

_**Bold/italic An**_

_Italic'sflashback_

_italic/underlinetitle_

_R&R_

_Valentines Intermission - Candy hearts and Chocolates, my last Valentine_

I remember that day well, the day I was mad at Terry Wilson for stealing Billy White from me, well he was never mine in the first place but that's not the point. It was the day that I . . . I kissed Jude and also the day before I was told that I had to move away so I never really had to face him about it and I kinda forgot about it till now. Well let me tell you about it . . .

_I'd woken up early that morning because I had wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything and to make sure that nothing was missing from my outfit. I had picked out a knee length, pleated white skirt with a dark purple elbow length loose shirt. It was my favorite outfit at the time and because of that I only wore it on really special occasions. I was so happy, today I was going to tell Billy that I liked him even if it was the last day I would ever see him. That's why I had to make sure everything was perfect, I grabbed my cards carefully making sure not to rip any, seven though were hand made though just for the gang and Terry, my other best friend, and one for Billy. The gang didn't like her though so we really all played together. I put the card in a special red bag that I'd hold instead of putting them in my backpack where they'd get smashed and crumpled. I trotted happily downstairs where my dad greeted me happily, with a warm smile. He set a plate of heart-shaped pancakes that had strawberry's and whip cream on top on the table infront of me. I beamed joyfully up at him and spoke._

"_Thanks daddy!"_

"_No problem, angel."_

"_Daddy, did you make some for Jude too? Where's mommy? Can she do my hair?" I asked between mouthfuls of pancakes._

"_Slow down angel or you'll choke, yes I made some for him too, your mom right behind you dear and I'm sure she'd be delighted to do your hair." I looked up and sure enough mom was looking down at me with a loving smile and a brush and ponytails in her hand. She always knew what to do, it's like she could see the future sometimes. _

"_Ow, mom that hurts!" I whined as she ran the brush through a particularly knotty spot. _

"_If don't move then it won't hurt." Mom scolded me pulling the top half of my black hair into a small braid in the back so it hung down over the loose hair. She finished up right as the doorbell rang, right on time too._

"_There all done, now go answer the door." I hopped off my chair and ran to the door, opening it to reveal a tall, well taller then me messy blonder haired boy. He wore a pair of loose blue jeans and a black and creme colored zip up jacket with his backpack on. I smiled and moved aside letting him in._

"_Hiya Jude! Happy Valentine's Day!" I cheered giving him a hug after he'd taken his shoes and jacket off._

"_Same to you!" _

"_Daddy's got some pancakes in the kitchen for you. They were made specially for this day!" I told him with a toothy smile which he gladly returned and we walked back into the kitchen. Sitting down we finished up our pancakes and talked quietly about what the day was going to be like, bad or good._

"_Well you guys should get going and Vanessa here's some socks put them or legs will get cold," My mom said giving me a pair of white knee high socks. I sighed and took them, motioning for Jude to follow me. _

"_Thanks Mr. A for the pancakes they were really good." My dad just nodded and Jude walked out to where I was sitting on my stairs putting my socks and shoes on. It only took use a few seconds to put our stuff on and be out the door with our stuff for school. _

"_So . . . Are you going to tell Billy that you like him today?" Jude asked looking down at me expectantly._

"_I don't know, hopefully. What about you? Are you going to tell the person you like that you like them?" I asked him curiously, that's one thing Jude never told me. Who he liked. Whenever I asked him, he'd always tell me that I knew her very well, so I think it's either Jen or Nikki, probably Jen. Jen might be really bossy at times but her heart was in the right place._

"_Nah. She likes someone else so I won't bother." _

"_Really? How do you know? She could like you too. You never know Jude." He only shook his head and looked ahead to where Jonsey, Nikki, Wyatt, Jen, and Terry were standing waiting for the bus to come. _

"_I'm sure if you told her Jude she'd tell you that she likes you too!" I said optimistically._

"_She might but I'm pretty sure she likes someone else."_

"_Okay if you say so . . . "_

"_Nessa!" I heard someone squeal from infront of me before I was glomped._

"_Ter, please let go!" I squeaked in between breaths._

"_Sorry, so whatcha talkin about?" _

"_Just who we li-" _

"_Nothing important." Jude interrupted and I looked questionably at him. _

"_Okay, happy Valentines Day, Nessa!" She said in her naturally high voice, sometimes it gets really annoying even to me. _

"_Same to you,"_

"_Jude, Nessa" Jonsey yelled at us breaking up the conversation. We looked at him and he motioned for us to come over._

"_So Nessa, who do you like?" He asked me straight out. I looked at the ground blushing._

"_Um, no one." I spoke quietly not taking my eyes off the ground._

"_Uh huh . . . what about the rest of you?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously._

"_No one," Jen, Wyatt, and Jude chorused together quickly._

"_Like I'd tell you," Came Nikki's remark._

"_Billy White," Terry sighed with a dreamy look on her face while mine looked like someone had just dropped a bomb on me. I couldn't believe it she knew I liked him before her. How could she do this? We're best friends, and best friends aren't supposed to like the same person. No! Through all this I didn't notice Jude looking thoughtfully down at me, really it's quite pitiful how small I was. It was like I should be in the 2nd grade class not the 4th. It's not fair, why can't she like someone else? My thoughts were interrupted though when the bus pulled up and we all filed onto our regular seats. Me with Jude, Nikki with Jen, Jonsey with Wyatt, and Terry with Penelope at popular 6th grade girl. _

_I turned out all the loud voices of the other kids talking about how they were going to confess their undying love to that special someone. That made a small smile come to my face, love was one thing that I believed in then I was so naive to. I stared thoughtfully out the window instead of talking about my crush and how I'd tell him or whose cards were better like every other kid on the bus. _

_Jude being one of them, he knew you didn't want to talk but he himself was in a very talkative mood, so who else to turn to then Wyatt and Jonsey. _

"_So dudes, what kinda cards did you get?" He asked them over the top of the seat._

"_Race cars," Jonsey blurted out excitedly._

"_Mine aren't cards. My mom got me packages of Hershey kisses to give out instead." Wyatt told them and their eyes lit up when they heard "Hershey". Now they couldn't wait to get Wyatt's Valentine's. _

"_Awesome! Can we have ours now!" Jude asked excitedly._

"_No, you can wait like everyone else."_ _He replied holding his backpack tighter to himself. Jude and Jonsey sighed in defeat, Jude sat back down in his seat and looked back down at me. I was still staring out the window silently. _

_The bus jerked to a stop signaling that we were at the school so we all got up and filed out of the bus. Once outside everyone went off to find their friends accept that wasn't needed with us we were already in our group, Terry had gone off with Penelope like she always did in the morning. We made our way through the busy school hallways making our way to our classroom. _

Okay I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about the whole school day so let's just skip to the important part before the end of the day where we all gave cards out. Where the most important parts of this story takes place, okay so one of the more important ones. So here we go skipping to the end of the day where.

"_Now class quiet down there's a few minutes left, please take your cards out. We'll pass them out as soon as everyone's quiet." At this everyone immediately shut up and took their cards out of their desks and set them on the top. I set the special ones I made for the gang and Terry on one side of my desk while I put the others on the other side. I know I couldn't get them mixed up because of the fact that one was more colorful and bold then the plain heart ones my mom had bought at the drug store the other day. I kept the one I made for Billy in my desk though seeing as how he wasn't in our class, so I'd have to wait till after to give it to him. I looked over at Jude on the other side of the room and flashed him a confident smile. I would tell Billy that I liked him as soon as school was out, my mom was coming to pick me and Jude up today since she had the day off so we didn't have to take the bus. _

"_There, now go hand them out kids, no pushing or shoving either. Be civil about it. It's not the end of the world." The teacher chided with a smile and went to sit at her desk in the front of the room. We all stood up and started to hand out our cards. I quickly handed out all the heart ones, then made my way to Nikki's desk to give hers. I set it on her desk, and did the same with the rest of them until I got to Jude's but he was already there so I held it out for him to take. _

"_Thanks, Nessa"_

"_It's no problem Jude. Remember my moms coming to pick us up today so you don't need to take the bus." I reminded him before having to sit down because of our teacher. _

"_Now hurry and open them before the bell rings." I looked at my desk to see what types I had gotten, there were a few heart ones like mine, some powerpuff and Barbie ones obviously from girls, then some that were cars, bee's and a package of Candy hearts and chocolate kisses. Those ones were my favorites, I loved reading what was printed on them and well chocolate was good anytime. It always made me feel better when I was sad. I opened each of my cards carefully as too not rip them and read each one. I was just about to see who had given me the hearts when the bell rang, so I gathered them up and put them in my red bag. I held the card I made for Billy close so that I wouldn't loose it as I walked out of the room and into the hall where our lockers were. I pulled my jacket on and grabbed my backpack, leaving the busy school hallways and going outside. I stood by the doors waiting for Billy to come out, I didn't have to wait long, he came out but he wasn't alone. Terry was with him and she was holding his hand, when she saw me she smiled maliciously at me and stuck her tongue out. _

_I dropped the card and ran to the swings, which were amazingly free for once so I sat sadly on one. She's won . . . she always did. She was the smarter, prettier, more popular one, I was just the background image. If I could, I'd kick the stones on the ground but I can't due to the fact that something threw this swing around the top so it's higher then it should be. So I just stared at the ground sadly, I know I'm only ten and I've got my whole life ahead of me but . . . I thought that Billy was my first love. I felt like crying right now to be truthful but I wouldn't let Terry have that satisfaction of knowing that it hurt me that much._

_My thoughts were broken as I felt someone gently push me, I turned my head to see who had pushed me only to see Jude smiling lazily down at me. I would've returned it but I couldn't muster up the feeling to, so I just let him push me softly._

"_Jude . . . you're always there for me, your always around to catch me when I fall. I hope you always will be_." _I said sounding amazingly grown up for a ten-year-old. _

"_I hope so too." He mumbled back at me which made me smile. Something cold and wet fell on my nose, I looked up to see big white snow falling from the sky. I loved snow almost as much as I loved the rain, they were both so pretty. I jumped off my swing and twirled around with my tongue out hoping to catch a few. Jude followed my lead, and soon we both fell to the ground dizzy from spinning. _

"_So Jude . . . did you tell that girl you like her?" I asked him breaking our silence. He opened his mouth to answer but my moms voice yelling at us to come on, cut him off. I guess I'll have to ask him later when we get home. I wonder who she is? I know her? It has to be Jen, there's no one else it could possibly be. I yelled back at my mom telling her we were coming and grabbed my bag, running to the car with Jude. We got in the car each on the opposite side, and put our seatbelts on. My mom started the car and we were off._

"_So Nessa, how was your day? Any secret admirers?" She asked me with a sly smile, I blushed and looked down._

"_No none that I know of. But momma Jude likes someone and he won't let me know!" I whined hoping that she'd make him tell me. Waiting so long to hear who it was, was killing me._

"_Nessa I can't make him do that, if Jude doesn't want to tell you who he likes he doesn't have to." Mom scolded me, I 'awed' and Jude stuck his tongue out playfully at me and I returned the favor. It wasn't long before we got home, and since Jude lived right beside us he didn't have to walk far. _

"_Thanks for the ride, Mrs. A."_

"_It's no problem at all Jude, tell your mom I said hi." Mom replied as we got out of the car, I didn't bother taking my bag out of the car, I'd just get it later. I take my red bag out though, I'd have to check to see who gave me the Candy hearts, I don' t think anyone else in the class got them though. Maybe I've e got a secret admirer! A bright smile came onto my face at the thought. Jude was about to leave to go home when I ran over to him and gently grabbed his hand making him stop and blush._

"_Jude, please tell me who you like! I've got to know! It's Jen, right?" I pleaded. I just had to know. _

"_Um, it's not Jen . . . it's . . . it's . . . " Jude said quietly trailing off and blushing harder from reason but I didn't read into this. See I was so naive I didn't even know when my best friend liked me._

"_Yes, who?" I coaxed trying to bounce around from excitement._

"_It's . . . you." _

"_Me!" I said shocked. Jude my best friend liked me? _

"_Yeah . . . I know you probably hate me now." Jude told me looking down sadly._

"_I don't hate you Jude I'm surprised." I replied in a small voice, looking away blushing now I let go of his hand. _

"_Um, Jude I-I'm not sure what to say . . . but for being my friend I'll give you this." I stammered and stood on my tippy toes and hurriedly kissed him lightly on the lips. Then I ran into the house not giving him time to say anything about it. I smiled to myself, for once it was me who was doing the surprising and being unpredictable, not him. It was horrible though the next day my mom told me we had to move because she'd been transferred so she flew me and dad out the same day. I never got a chance to tell Jude that I was going . . . I guess my mom did cause she one night when I wasn't supposed to be up I heard my mom and dad talking. My mom was telling my dad about how broken up Jude had been when he heard that I was gone . . . and you know I never did check to see who had given me those Candy hearts, somehow I know it was Jude who gave them to me._

So there you have it. My last, but best Valentine's day with Jude so far.

**AN:_ There you have it the valentines chapter. Hope you like it._**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey, your probably wondering why I haven't updated in awhile, right? Well there's a good reason for that, I got this really horrible virus and my compter had to be wiped so everything was deleted. Then when I got it back our internet stopped working and we just got it up and running today. Only one problem we've got to share it since the wireless motem, I think that's what it is, is fried. Oh and also I've decided that I'm going to revise the whole story but don't worry I'm not gonna delete it. I just wanna make it alot better cause now when I look at it it really sucks.;; So yeah, anyways sorry for the inconvience. **

**Laters, thanks for listening.**

**PS- I think I'm going to change the name of the story to "Good Times" or something along the lines of that, the one I'm using now isn't all too great.  
**


End file.
